The Sharingan Fairy
by Kyong Kybis
Summary: Once upon a time, his mother told him how the Uchiha get their Sharingan: the Sharingan Fairy. After he has lost everything that night, he has all but forgotten about her. However, when his classmates suddenly show worrying tendencies of possessing the Sharingan themselves, Sasuke has no choice but to figure out why the hell she has decided to visit them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Sharingan Fairy **

**Summary:** Once upon a time, his mother told him how the Uchiha get their Sharingan: the Sharingan Fairy gifts them when the Uchiha find themselves in peril. After he has lost everything that night, he has all but forgotten about her. However, when his classmates suddenly show worrying tendencies of possessing the Sharingan themselves, Sasuke has no choice but to figure out why the hell she has decided to visit them all. Answer to Ser Serendipity's challenge.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and the basic idea belongs to Ser Serendipity.

* * *

"Kaa-san? Where does the Sharingan come from?" one young Uchiha Sasuke asked, dark eyes wide.

This question had especially started to bother him since he had seen Itachi's weird version of the Sharingan, shortly after his confrontation with the other police officers.

"Oh? Wouldn't you like to know? I'm afraid only those who have the Sharingan are allowed to know of this," Mikoto said teasingly, poking her son's nose.

"Kaa-san," Sasuke whined as he rubbed the red spot on his nose. Sometimes, he wondered if Itachi got this annoying poking thing from their mother.

Seeing her son's adorable pout, Mikoto relented, laughing. "Okay, but you must swear that you won't tell anyone. Understood, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah. I won't tell anyone. I promise," Sasuke said as solemnly as a kid his age could.

His mother smiled warmly at him as she told him of the great Uchiha secret.

"There's a very caring and kind being called the 'Sharingan fairy'-"

"Is it like the tooth fairy?" Sasuke interrupted, somewhat disappointed by the idea that they got their awesome kekkei genkai thanks to some sparkling, glittering butterfly thing. He had expected something way cooler like Itachi-cool.

Mikoto looked upset by the interruption so he quickly apologized, hoping that he wouldn't be scolded and in the process lose any chance of knowing the big Sharingan secret before actually getting it. Never mind the fact that a fairy was really boring and girly.

He knew for a fact that the Sharingan itself wasn't. Quite the opposite in fact. Apparently, it was the best thing since sliced bread. His father had said so (although, admittedly, he had worded it differently), Shisui had said so (whom he was quoting), every Uchiha had said so and his brother Itachi had sort of implied that too, which totally counted.

Thankfully, his mother accepted his apology gracefully.

"As I was saying, the Sharingan fairy is kind and loves the Uchiha clan dearly because one of our ancestors had once helped her. As a sign of gratitude, she gifts each of the Uchiha children with the Sharingan when they get into trouble."

"So I just have to get into trouble and I get really strong, right?" Sasuke asked, his mind having quickly made the connection.

His mother frowned. "It doesn't the work this way, Sasuke," she said, her dropping the '-kun' suffix being a big sign that she was serious. "If you want to get into trouble, the Sharingan fairy will know and she will erase one of your golden stars," she warned him.

"Golden stars?" Sasuke echoed, confused.

"Yes, each kid has thirteen golden stars and the Sharingan fairy takes one whenever they deliberately get into trouble and if you don't have any at all anymore, the Sharingan fairy won't give you the Sharingan at all. However, if you still have all of them at the end, once you get the Sharingan, they will be very strong," she explained, only barely resisting the urge to chuckle.

Sasuke looked positively awed. "So that's why Itachi is so strong. He still has all of his golden stars!"

"Yes, he does. He never got into any sort of trouble," Mikoto confirmed, smiling a little.

"But Itachi was being mean to those officers and otou-san and he threw a kunai at that stone wall. There's still the crack and you always tell me that it's bad to break something," Sasuke argued, frowning.

"Ah, he has lost some golden stars but not so many that the Sharingan fairy would take his Sharingan away again," Mikoto smoothly talked her way out.

"But he's weaker now so that means that if I'm behaving really nice, I'll get so much stronger than him. Awesome!" Sasuke exclaimed excitedly before he ran out of the room, setting out to do whatever it was that counted as 'behaving really nice' in his mind.

Mikoto sighed. For some reason, she felt like she had just made a huge mistake.

o.O.o

She couldn't regret this for very long, however, as she was killed a week later after she had told her youngest son about the Sharingan fairy. For that matter, the rest of the clan couldn't regret very much now too as they were all sort of dead.

Some streets further away from his mother's copse, one Sasuke glared hatefully at his murdering brother, unaware of the fact that the Sharingan fairy had apparently decided that 'having your entire clan killed by your brother and then having to witness it again because of some twisted genjutsu' counted as getting into trouble and thus had decided to gift him.

"The Sharingan fairy will take your eyes for this!" he shouted, dramatically pointing his finger at Itachi's crying face before he fell unconscious.

Itachi blinked thrice before he approached his little brother's prone body and carefully picked him up. Perhaps, his Tsukuyomi had been too strong, he mused worriedly as he raced to the Konoha Hospital.

o.O.o

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke demanded to know. He had sneaked out of the hospital room to confirm whether he had really seen Itachi murder their entire clan in cold blood, only to be greeted by the sight of masked nin sneaking around in the clan compound.

Sasuke couldn't tell what the masked ninja, who were most likely ANBU like his bro- _that man_ used to be, were thinking as they exchanged looks, even though he had no clue how that worked with them wearing, well, masks.

But they were still Konoha nin so he wasn't too worried that they would harm him. What worried him though was the fact that they were putting his clan's corpses into those weird scrolls.

Dimly, he could recall that Iruka-sensei had once told him that this process was called 'sealing'. Before he could ask why the ANBU was sealing his clan away, however, an ANBU had materialized just before him suddenly.

One hand seal later and he was out cold again.

"We should inform Danzo-sama of this," one ROOT ninja said. If the ROOT weren't trained to have the emotional variety of a stone, someone would have said 'duh' and face-palmed. As it was, the ROOT ninja's looks only became blander. Somehow, said ROOT ninja noticed this and if he could, he would have blushed.

However, he couldn't so instead his look only became blander. Despite the mask, his fellow ROOT members noticed this too.

Sasuke, however, would never notice the fact that he had been running to the clan compound two times to confirm whether what would be later simply known as the 'Uchiha Massacre' had truly happened.

o.O.o

A week after the tragedy, no clan was killed. However, Danzo looked smug which was just as bad as the near total eradication of an old and powerful clan by one of its own.

Hiruzen was appropriately wary as said smug Danzo entered his office.

"What is it, my old friend?" he asked, trying and failing to smile amicably.

"I have found a way to perform a surgical procedure that allows finer control of implanted Sharingan. As opposed to Kakashi, those ninja, who have received the implanted Sharingan, would be able to deactivate it," Danzo said, cutting right to the chase.

"I see. Is there a specific reason why you are telling me this?" the old Hokage asked. He would bet his entire porn stack on the fact that it had something to do with the tragedy which had befallen the Uchiha clan a week ago.

He wasn't disappointed as his old rival said, "I, coincidentally, happen to be in the possession of approximately two dozen Sharingan."

"Coincidentally," Hiruzen repeated, disbelieving.

"Indeed, "Danzo confirmed, his face as blank as the ROOT ninja he controlled.

Hiruzen sighed. He didn't really agree with his old friend and rival, which wasn't really anything new, but with such a potentially very strong weapon at hand, even he could not just dismiss this.

"How exactly would this surgery work? And is there any risk for the shinobi who undergo this procedure?" he inquired.

"It would work best on children, the younger the better. In addition, while it is of no importance, this method of implanting the Sharingan also allows the children to keep their original eye color and shape," Danzo explained.

Hiruzen was going to regret this, he just knew it.

Against his better judgment, he said, "Fine. I'll allow the surgery on Academy children whose parents are willing to have their children partake in this. However, Danzo, " at this, his eyes hardened, "you will take full responsibility if one of these children gets hurt."

"I understand, Hokage-sama."

The fact that Danzo addressed him so respectfully only made his bad feeling grow worse.

o.O.o

"My eyes are itching. How troublesome," Shikamaru complained. Now, he wouldn't be able to take a nap. Troublesome.

o.O.o

"My eyes are itching. It's so annoying, "Kiba whined, Akamaru at his side barking sympathetically at his plight.

Hana raised an eyebrow at her little brother who looked ready to scratch his own eyes out. It couldn't be…

"I really hope you don't have the same dog allergy as our father."

"What?!" Kiba shouted, horrified, Akamaru at his side barking just as horrified.

o.O.o

"My eyes are twitching," Choji told Ino, who had come to visit him, seeing as their families tended to come together once a week. Shikamaru, unfortunately, had been sick for the past days so he wasn't around for Choji to talk to.

"Maybe, you shouldn't eat so many chips and then rub your eyes with those dirty fingers," the blonde berated, wrinkling her nose.

Choji sighed. He kinda missed his lazy friend.

o.O.o

Ino frowned at her reflection. Her eyes were red because she had been rubbing them nonstop. She didn't want to but they were itching. Badly.

In one hour, she had to go to the Academy where she would meet Sasuke-kun and here she was, looking like she had cried herself to sleep last night. Great.

Maybe, she could convince her parents to allow her to use make-up to cover this up just this once. Her parents had always said no, because she was apparently too young to try something like make-up out but this was an emergency. No way, was she going to leave the house with a face like this.

o.O.o

Shino was currently facing a dilemma.

Why?

Because his eyes were itching and he wore sunglasses like a proper Aburame.

However, for him to rub his eyes, which would have most likely felt heavenly, he would have to take off his sunglasses. And for an Aburame, taking off his sunglasses in public was the same as taking off his mask was for Kakashi.

It was just not done.

Maybe, if he was getting very desperate, he could make his insects, which his father had finally allowed him to use for real last month, do something against this itching.

o.O.o

"No! I won't let you implant the Sharingan into Naruto's eyes," Hiruzen said angrily. "Who knows what is going to happen if he has the Sharingan and the Kyuubi chakra combined."

"Hokage," Danzo said calmly in the face of Sarutobi's anger. "I have made sure that the Sharingan will not have any negative effect on Uzumaki or interfere with the Kyuubi's chakra in any way that could harm the boy. However, consider the fact that with a Sharingan at his disposal he would have a much easier time controlling the bijuu in the future."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Hiruzen demanded to know. He had already failed Naruto many times before and he didn't want to be responsible for something which could potentially be his greatest failure in regards to Minato's son.

"Yes, I am," Danzo said, no shred of doubt betraying his statement.

Shoulders slumped and praying that he wasn't about to make one huge mistake, he reluctantly said, "Fine. You have my permission. Tonight, you will be accompanied by ANBU to oversee the surgery on Naruto."

It was for the best, Hiruzen tried to convince himself as he watched Danzo leave.

o.O.o

Some people complained. Some worried. However, in the end, everyone agreed, albeit some did so rather reluctantly, that each of the chosen kids would be allowed to keep their Sharingan.

Luckily, it was Danzo who had been forced to negotiate with the unhappy villagers, who had all gotten wind of the fact that there were currently a bunch of children, among them being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, running around in the village with their newly acquired kekkei genkai.

As far as Hiruzen was concerned, this could be considered a small blessing.

o.O.o

Sasuke didn't know why and he didn't know how, except he did. He knew why his classmates (and even the dead last Naruto!) were suddenly all parading around with the Sharingan, something that even he, as the last Uchiha (and that man didn't count), had not been able to unlock yet.

It was the Sharingan fairy's fault!

As the last Uchiha, it was his duty to find out where she was and ask her for answers only she could provide.

It was just too bad that his mother or any Uchiha for this matter, who could have told him more about the Sharingan fairy, was, well, dead. However, something like this wouldn't deter him.

He would discover her secrets, he swore with just as much vehemence as he did, whenever he swore to kill that man and resurrect his clan, which by the way was a lot.

However, first of all he had to prevent the other kids from getting more powerful with the Sharingan which by all rights belong to him and his clan.

Luckily, he still remembered what his mother had told him. He was so going to make them lose their golden stars.

o.O.o

"Can you think of any reason for Sasuke's sudden shift in personality?" Hiruzen asked a twitching Iruka, who had told him of this worrying bit of latest news regarding the students' development, especially the one of a certain student.

"No, I can't," Iruka said, frowning. "For all appearances, it looks as if this change has happened out of the blue."

It was more than worrisome for Sasuke, who had chosen to push people away and utterly focus on his goal of killing his brother, to suddenly do a 180 and try to get himself and his class mates into trouble.

Yesterday, he had even overheard Sasuke asking Naruto for advice on how to get best into trouble, who had then promptly decided to give him a demonstration. This, unfortunately, had resulted into half of the teaching staff finding out firsthand how it felt to be like Haruno Sakura or to put it more bluntly, discover that pink hair really only suited cute, little girls.

"What do you propose then?" the Hokage inquired, steepling his fingers.

"Well, I haven't really talked to Sasuke yet so I suppose that this is going to be the first thing I will do tomorrow at school. Depending on his answer, it will either turn out to be Sasuke's way of dealing with his loss, in which case I will try my best to help him somehow, or it's something entirely else and I will just have to see how I can support him best."

He sighed. It wasn't the best way but he really had no clue how he should approach his student. Unlike Naruto, he didn't allow anyone to get close to him.

"I suppose that this will have to do," the Hokage agreed, looking every bit his age now. "Please inform me once you find out the reason for Sasuke's behavior."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

o.O.o

"Come, dobe," Sasuke hissed as he dragged Naruto further away from the other kids who were all currently enjoying lunch break.

"Are we going to prank someone again?" Naruto asked, his expression immediately brightening up.

Sasuke only smirked in response. This was going better than he had initially hoped for it to go. At this rate, the dobe was going to lose his Sharingan tomorrow or so. Then he could finally stop trying to drag them both into trouble.

He frowned as a sudden thought occurred to him. It wasn't only Naruto himself, who had caused a lot of trouble. He had been also responsible for them most of the times and even more so than the blond because, unlike the dobe, he had also helped other students with their own mischief.

Sasuke's already pale skin turned paper-white when he realized what this actually meant.

He was never going to get the Sharingan.

o.O.o

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he raced to his teacher, pushing several students out of the way in the process.

"What is it?" Iruka asked worriedly. He knew from experience that when it was actually Naruto, who was running to his teacher, something horrible must have happened.

Great, just when he had been about to go to Sasuke and have a little, nice chat with him.

"It's about Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, confirming his worst suspicions. "He suddenly turned all white and hasn't moved a bit for like hours and I poked and tickled him!"

The scarred Chunin knew that Naruto was probably exaggerating but this didn't change the fact that whatever it was that had changed the Uchiha couldn't be anything good at all, if his current behavior was any indication at all.

"Show me where he is," he said and his student hurried to do as he was told for once. Apparently, Naruto cared more for Sasuke than he had initially expected.

o.O.o

"Oh, having the Shaganrin is so awesome," Kiba exclaimed excitedly as he watched a spar unfolding before him with his Sharingan, three tomoes whirling in each of them. He knew that he would feel really tired afterwards but this was totally worth it.

"Sharingan," Shino quietly corrected, adjusting his sunglasses that slightly hindered the visual capability of his already matured Sharingan.

"Whatever. With Akamaru at my side and the Shaganin, no one is going to stop us!" Kiba declared, a clenched fist held over his chest.

Akamaru gave him the dog equivalent of a 'Hell yeah!'

"Sharingan."

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: **The reason why neither Sakura, Hinata, Rock Lee, Tenten nor Neji got a Sharingan is because they do not come from prominent shinobi clans and also, because they didn't show any outstanding potential yet so Danzo wouldn't bother wasting the eyes on them, and the two Hyuuga aren't affected because they already have their own doujutsu.

I'm also not sure if I will continue this as I'm already occupied with writing my other Naruto fic, 'But I AM Madara!' so it's going to be an one-shot for now. However, if I get some more inspiration regarding this story, I will make sure to continue it.

Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sharingan Fairy's True Identity**

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for all these reviews! :D Also, a big thanks to Igornerd and urs-v. Without their ideas, this chapter would have never gotten out that fast.

* * *

''Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Sakura asked shyly.

The Uchiha had been acting off for the past days, doing pranks with that blond idiot out of all things and she was getting worried. She knew, of course, that poor Sasuke had lost his family, everyone had been talking about it and people had been worried about how that might change the boy.

Sure, he was acting like a dark, brooding loner since then but for someone, who had lost so much, he had taken the loss surprisingly well and Sakura could only marvel at Sasuke-kun's strength, which apparently wasn't only limited to his physical one.

However, maybe she had been wrong. Maybe, it had affected him more than she had thought and it finally showed now. She felt guilty. If she had known this, she wouldn't have acted the past weeks and well, months, like she had, swooning all over him.

"Has it something to do with everyone having Sharingan?" she softly inquired. Maybe, this had brought up bad memories. "That wasn't very nice of Danzo-sama doing this without your permission."

This, apparently, managed to snap Sasuke out of his daze. "Danzo-sama?" he repeated, confused, his eyebrows furrowing.

Sakura nodded knowingly. Unlike the other kids, she knew that if you paid close attention to what adults said, you could learn a lot and this didn't only apply to school.

"Yeah, he's the one who gave them the Sharingan. Apparently, he asked the parents first but some villagers were upset so they went to the Hokage, who made Danzo-sama explain everything. It's weird, though. He's supposed to be really powerful but no one has ever heard of him before. At least, my parents don't and they're shinobi!"

Although, they were only normal Chunin but Sasuke-kun didn't need to know that.

"I see," he finally said, his face an expression of intense concentration. "Danzo is the one who gave them the Sharingan, right?"

Sakura nodded and immediately took a step back as she saw a feral grin spread all over Sasuke's face.

"Oh, that's good," he growled happily (and Sakura had no idea how that worked). "I've finally found you, Sharingan fairy."

Before she could ask him what he meant, he was already gone, leaving a very confused Sakura behind.

Maybe, just maybe, Sasuke-kun had never taken the loss of his family surprisingly well or well at all.

o.O.o

"Sakura-chan! Where's dumb Sasuke?" Naruto shouted, making Sakura scowl.

"Gone. Why do you want to know? He lost his family so you shouldn't try to get him into trouble with all your stupid pranks!"

"They're not stupid, Sakura-chan," the blond whined. "Sasuke was the one who wanted to do them, he just asked me to show him!"

"I don't believe you," Sakura said, crossing her arms. "He'd never do that."

Now, it was Naruto's turn to scowl. "How would you know? I don't even get what's so special about him. Sure, he can do some awesome ninja tricks and sure, that fireball thing is the best and maybe, he's really strong and fast and sure, maybe, he has that funny hair-"

"Do you like him or not?" Sakura asked, sincerely confused.

"Anyway," Naruto shouted, ignoring Sakura's words, "he's really weird. He keeps muttering about golden stars and Sharingan fairy. He's nuts," he repeated the word some people said whenever they saw him do some of his more outrageous pranks.

"He's not insane. He lost his family, idiot!"

"I don't have one too!"

"Maybe, that's why you're always so annoying. Because there never has been someone around to tell you that what you're doing is wrong and dumb," Sakura said. She bit on her lip, maybe, that had been too harsh.

"Sakura-chan-"

It was this awkward situation Iruka finally barged in, out of breath. "Sakura, where is Sasuke?"

Sakura turned her head away from Naruto, who looked sadder than anything else. "Sasuke-kun just disappeared, Iruka-sensei. I tried to stop him but he just went away."

"I know that it's not your fault," Iruka reassured her, although, inwardly, he was panicking. "Can you remember if he had said something before he left?"

"Yes," Sakura was quick to reply. "He asked me about Danzo-sama and then he said something about Sharingan fairies and then he went off."

"Hah, see! Sasuke so does talk about the Sharingan fairy," Naruto said triumphantly, a big gin stretched all over his face again.

Before Sakura could retort, however, Iruka smoothly interrupted them before it could turn into something bloody and horrible. "You two go back to your lessons while I'll go search for Sasuke. Do you understand me?" he sternly asked, to which Sakura nodded and Naruto only crossed his arms, harrumphing.

"Naruto," he said sharply.

"Yeah, yeah." It wasn't very convincing but this would have to do. Finding Sasuke now before something could happen was more important at the moment.

o.O.o

As soon as Iruka had left, it was silent between the two of them. However, considering the fact that one of the two was Naruto, it was no big surprise that it wouldn't stay so for long.

Naturally, Naruto didn't disappoint.

"What did Sasuke say about the Sharingan fairy?"

Sakura considered ignoring the blond but in the end, she answered his question, figuring that since it was about Sasuke, he might even know something about what had happened.

"First, he asked me about Danzo-sama." At Naruto's confused expression, she reluctantly elaborated, "The one who is responsible for you and our other classmates getting the Sharingan."

And hadn't that been a surprise? Just to rub her nose in it, Ino had pointed out more than once that with the Sharingan, she would become that much closer to Sasuke-kun.

"Oh, so he's the one," Naruto said, slightly surprised. "I thought it was jiji but yeah, Sharingan's pretty awesome so I think I like that Tango guy too."

"His name is Danzo," Sakura corrected. "Anyway, he then grinned and said that he has finally found the Sharingan fairy."

"So that means that the Tango guy is the Sharingan fairy and that's he's the one Sasuke is going to," Naruto concluded, rubbing his chin and nodding to himself.

Sakura blinked. That, surprisingly enough, made sense. "So he's going to Danzo? We should tell one of the teachers then!"

"Why? They can't help and besides, I want to know who Tango is and meet him. I mean, he's the Sharingan fairy. I've never seen a fairy before! And the teachers wouldn't let us go."

Sakura has never seen a fairy before either. A part of her was trying to tell her that that wasn't a convincing reason to get into trouble with Naruto out of all people. And, if she was honest with herself, it wasn't.

"Okay, let's go." But still, it was a _fairy_.

o.O.o

"Where's Danzo?" Sasuke demanded to know. The rather startled villager only shook his head. Sasuke didn't wait for any verbal reply and started to run again.

Where could the fairy be? People, apparently, knew of her or rather_ him_.

He wasn't quite sure what he thought about the idea of the Sharingan fairy being male. However, considering the fact that this particular fairy handed out Sharingan, he supposed it wasn't that big of a surprise for the fairy to turn out to be less girly than he had initially thought.

Maybe, he should just go and ask the Hokage. If all the villagers apparently seemed to know that Danzo guy, the leader of the village ought to know about his whereabouts.

As he mulled over this, Sasuke didn't realize that he had went into one of the less inhabited areas of the village. He only came to this realization as a masked man suddenly appeared before him out of thin air.

Seeing him gave Sasuke the vaguest feeling of déjà vu.

"Do I know you?" he inquired.

The mask made it hard for him to see the man's expression but he got the district feeling that the masked man gave him a bland look.

"No, you do not," he said rather bluntly, making Sasuke frown. If he hadn't known that there was no reason for the man to lie, he wouldn't have believed him.

"So is there something you want to talk about? I don't have time," Sasuke said equally blunt. "I've got to ask what that Danzo guy is thinking neglecting his work as the Sharingan fairy."

He got the distinct feeling that the bland look the masked man had been given before seemed to try to convey to him that he couldn't be serious now.

He frowned. What was there not to get about? Weren't ANBU supposed to be smart? At least, hi-, _that man_ had been.

"What," the masked man finally decided to say. It wasn't even a question.

Okay, definitely not the sharpest kunai in the pouch.

"I said that I want to go ask Danzo why he is not doing his job as the Sharingan fairy properly," Sasuke slowly said, briefly wondering why he even bothered.

Unbeknownst to him, the ROOT ninja quickly tried to recall whatever he knew about the Uchiha clan and their supposed tendency to go off the deep end. As he did so, he also considered how that would have an impact on Danzo-sama's plans regarding the boy, only to come to the rather obvious conclusion that an insane Uchiha could never possibly be a good scenario.

Initially, he had wanted to put him into a genjutsu again, making him forget about whatever it was that propelled him to seek for Danzo-sama. However, this startling turn of events made him reevaluate his priorities.

"I will take you to the Yamanaka."

"Why?" Sasuke demanded to know, scowling. He regretted not having made a run for it when he still could.

"You appear to be in a fragile mental state. And I can't allow you to meet Danzo-sama in such a state," he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke snapped, getting the feeling that he was being insulted.

"You seem to be quite insane," the ROOT ninja clarified.

"I'm not insane," Sasuke exclaimed, offended.

"Then I conclude that you do not mind letting me accompany you to the Yamanaka."

"I do!"

"Why." Again, it was not really a question.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sasuke countered. This was getting ridiculous. Huffing, he turned to leave, only to find his way blocked by the masked nin once again.

Scowling, he ordered, "Get out of my way."

Unfortunately, the man did not seem to comply. Suddenly, he realized that this man might prove to be a serious threat.

_Oh, crap…_

o.O.o

"He's that way," Naruto mumbled, heading for yet another rather shady-looking alley.

Sakura hesitantly followed the blond. "How do you know?" She was getting a little scared now, not like she was going to admit it to Naruto, however.

"Dunno," he said vaguely, not easing Sakura's worries at all. Yes, she was beginning to regret that she had ever listened to that idiot.

o.O.o

He couldn't allow himself to be beaten before he got his chance to meet the Sharingan fairy. He bit on his lip. There must be something he can do.

_Think. Think. Think._

His eyes widened as the perfect idea hit him with a ferocity equal to that one punch Shisui had once given him, when he found out that Sasuke had flushed his mission report down the toilet.

That guy seemed to be the Sharingan fairy's subordinate of some sort, judging by the way he had addressed the fairy. So that meant that he could…

"Can I join you?" he asked excitedly.

What better way was there for him to regain his lost golden stars other than to help out the Sharingan fairy himself?

The Sharingan would be his soon enough, he just knew it.

o.O.o

"That's it," Naruto said, pointing at some rather big crack in a wall.

"Danzo-sama is an important man. There's no way you can just enter his home through some _crack_," Sakura protested but he was already gone.

Sighing, she also slipped through the crack. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

_No way was Naruto right._

"How?"

Naruto, who had already begun to climb down a pipe, shrugged as best as he could in his current position.

"Dunno," he repeated what he had already said before. He broke into a wide grin. "Come, Sakura-chan. We've gotta find the Sharingan fairy!"

* * *

**A/N:** That one isn't really that funny, I'm afraid :/


End file.
